


Deceit

by shyserious



Series: Tentatively [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animalistic, Animalistic Behaviour, Animals, Cat Ears, Cat Louis, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Character Development, Cheeky Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Ears, Happy Ending, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, M/M, Magical Realism, Naked Cuddling, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Overstimulation, Playful with Happy Ending, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Themes, Tails, holding down, pinning, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyserious/pseuds/shyserious
Summary: “You bit Niall’s arm because he hugged me,” Harry blurted out, helplessly, and then giggled like some sort of naughty child who’d just got caught doing something extremely forbidden.Louis growled, vertical pupils dancing before settling down to tight slits, “That wasmonths ago, Harold. How long have you been at this, exactly?”





	Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I just wrote but it’s here, lol. I guess this whole series is just a random snippets of life-thing and I keep writing stuff for it because?? But it’s keeping me writing, so hooray!
> 
> There’s no plot, I just wanted something lighthearted and silly after the previous angsty snippet (and then it got a bit touchy-feely at the end without actually being touchy-feely, hah). I guess I hope you like it? I have no idea what is going on with my writing, I have no control over it sos send help. xx
> 
> \- This is un-beta'd and English is not my first language. / Please do not repost, translate, or add on other sites. / Disclaimer: None of this is real nor does this reflect anything or anyone in real life. -

Louis hissed at Liam.

Everyone in the room stilled, telly muttering quietly in the background, and Liam, wide eyed, held his hands up in surrender. Which. It was a bit ridiculous, really.

“Lou?” Liam asked carefully, sounding terrified and confused. He looked like a puppy, head tilted and eyebrows scrunched as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Harry had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from giggling out loud. Liam was in trouble. Because of Harry, mostly, but also because Louis was clueless of the fact that Harry was messing with him. The feline-born was so easy to rile up. It was adorable. And if Harry had to throw Liam under the bus every now and then to get that reaction, so be it.

It was a bit questionable of him, Harry knew this. He took pride of being always nice and polite, always taking others into consideration. Sure, that was great and all, but after months of being surrounded by a group of rowdy boys and prank wars and bantering, surely it was no surprise that Harry would catch on. The best part? No one suspected the timid and sweet Harry. Which, to be completely honest, was how Harry was most of the time, still. Even though he had gained a lot of confidence and self-respect from hanging out with people who seemed to genuinely like him, that didn’t erase all of his shyness and self-doubt.

Sometimes he just got into this mood, though. All playful and cheeky, quietly watching his clever little traps to work. It was always something really small, harmless, but to Harry it was exhilarating. Especially because most of the time it all ended up with Louis aggressively cuddling him for hours. Mission accomplished.      

Excited flush was dusting his cheeks as the rumbling growl of a possessive feline-born vibrated across the living room. It was actually so easy to get to this point, and Harry wasn’t too impressed with how unattentive his friends were. Except maybe Zayn.

Zayn rolled his eyes when he caught Harry peeking up at him. His feline ears were relaxed though, and amusement was clearly curling in the corners of his mouth. Yeah, except Zayn.

It made sense. They were the quieter ones of their group, Harry and Zayn. While the others were busy making a mess and causing chaos, the two of them had time to conspire against them. It wasn’t by accident that no one wanted to mess with Zayn too much. The few times the darker feline-born had gotten fed up, and had decided to take his annoyment out on them, had been memorable. He was quick and clever, and no one ever saw it coming.

Zayn’s power was that the other boys feared his revenge. Harry’s power was that instead of suspecting him the boys cooed at his curls and dimples. Yeah. Maybe not the most dignified weapon, but a useful weapon none the less.   

“It’s okay, Li,” Harry said softly, smiling up at the nervously fidgeting man-boy. He carefully moved a hand on Liam’s thigh and squeezed reassuringly, “Louis’ just being silly.”

Liam dropped his eyes from the pissed feline-born to meet Harry’s, only to snap them right back up when Louis hissed again. Proper now. As in, his eyes had turned unsettlingly black while his triangular ears pressed against his skull. His tail was tensed and so still behind him it looked uncomfortable. His sharp, longer canines were on display as the grumbling growl pulled his upper lip to bare them. Adorable. Little. Kitty.

Harry heard Zayn snort and figured that some of his thoughts were being broadcasted on his traitorous face. He had to keep it together, or he would blow his cover.

“Lou,” Harry said innocently, trying to sound disapproving, “why are you being mean to Liam? That’s not nice.”

“Yeah,” Liam whispered weakly in agreement, beliwerment clearly visible in his voice. Harry felt a bit bad for using him as a part of his little game, but after all, it _had been_ Liam who had dropped a water balloon on Harry the other week. This was nothing compared to frizzy curls and public humiliation.         

“Because, Liam is a tit,” Louis spit out, feline-ears twisting in the mess of his hair; a reaction which made it obvious to Harry that Louis actually had no idea why he was suddenly so mad at Liam. It was hilarious, and kind of sweet.

“True,” Niall agreed, and then shrugged when Liam made a wounded noise in the back of his throat. “What? You should know better than to pet and paw at Harry by now. Always makes the rat hissy.”

“But we were just watching telly!” Liam exclaimed, finally lowering his hands that he had kept up for the past few minutes. Louis was stuttering angrily from his spot behind the couch, something about being called a rat, probably. “Harry was the one who started the cuddles! I’m not going to say no to that- that _face_!”

“Harry’s cuddles are the best,” Niall hummed agreeably, and picked the tv-remote to switch the channel. Apparently the blonde had deemed the situation stable enough to return to the channel surfing, which he had been at before Louis started picking on a fight.

Liam nodded earnestly, pointing a hand towards Niall as if that would make Louis see the point better. “Also, you weren’t here. So it’s not like I was taking up his time with you, or something.”

Liam had a great point, Harry thought to himself. Very well structured argument, good delivery, and a supportive witness in the form of a Niall. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Harry opened his mouth to let Liam know that he liked Liam’s cuddles too, but he was cut off by the sudden shift in the atmosphere of the room. Like, it had been a bit tense before, Louis’ upset spiking the room with red, hot flames. But suddenly there was a peculiar, silky undertone to it.

“ _Harry_ started this, huh?” Louis asked sweetly, voice dropped a tad bit lower than usual, and his tail was coiling behind him. Oh. _Oh._

When Zayn let out an amused chuckle this time, Harry turned to look at him with alarmed, wide eyes. All he got was an unsupportive smirk that clearly told him that “ _you brought this to yourself, now suffer_.”

“I guess it’s time we head home,” Zayn hummed, voice all pretty and scratchy from how long he had been silent. Niall shrugged in response and chugged the remote on the other end of the couch before standing up.

“Yeah, I have to pretend to write an essay tonight, so I should probably get to that,” the blond said, stretching his arms above his head.

Harry almost whined, trying to stop anyone leaving just with the power of his eyes. Maybe if he dimpled and curlyed enough, they would stay.

“No, but we were going to get pizza,” Harry tried, tugging at the hem of Liam’s shirt when the boy stood up. Liam seemed more than happy to sneak out, just in case Louis’ attention would turn back on him. “Right?”

Niall snorted, and then ruffled Harry’s hair uncaring of the way Louis’ upper lip pulled back again. “I don’t think Louis wants to eat pizza right now, Harold. Seems to be craving something sweeter, by the looks of it.”

Niall chortled at his own words, and then grabbed confused looking Liam from the back of his shirt to drag him out of the room.

“Later,” Zayn nodded, eyes mirthful, before he followed the other two. Harry could still hear Liam’s oblivious questions about their sudden departure from the hallway.

Harry cleared his throat, and then blinked up at Louis, who... Was _a lot_ closer now than he had just been a moment ago, holy shit.

“Hm.” Louis’ voice was a soft purr and his slitted pupils were fixed on Harry with such intensity that Harry had to look down. And swallow nervously.

He really hadn’t taken it into consideration that he might get caught. Nor did he have any idea what to expect now. It really wasn’t that great to be on this side of the game… He had just thought it was funny how Louis reacted when he saw the others’ in Harry’s space. Wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Love?” Louis hummed, tail curling around his jean clad thigh as he leaned his hands on the backrest of the couch. Harry fidgeted a bit before looking up, meeting the darkened gaze of his boyfriend. “Have you been doing this on purpose?”

“Um. No?” Harry shook his head, clinging to the little chance that he could save this.

Louis lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed. Harry couldn’t stop the nervous giggle that had been building inside his chest from escaping.

“Maybe,” he sain then, breathlessly. His cheeks were turning a shade darker, and based on the way Louis was looking at him, it wasn’t going unnoticed.

“Oh, but that can’t possibly be right,” Louis sighed, exaggeratedly disbelieving, and leaned close enough to almost have their noses touching. “That can’t be right, because the Harry I know is the sweetest little thing I’ve ever met, and he wouldn’t do something like this. Now would he?”

Harry swallowed, his palms starting to feel a bit sweaty from the tension. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer, because… He liked being the sweetest thing Louis had ever met, but he also _had_ been baiting Louis’ possessive streak. So.

In the end Harry settled on shrugging, eyes falling closed to avoid the piercing look in Louis’.

Harry probably shouldn’t have been as surprised to find himself sprawled on the soft and shaggy living room rug as he was.

He blinked up towards the ceiling for a second before the view was covered by Louis. By Louis who was still perched on top of him from launching over the couch to tackle Harry. His triangular ears were pointed up, attentive, and his jaws dropped to let out a quick chattering trill. His eyes looked blown and wild, and Harry could feel his nails digging into the skin of his shoulders from where the feline-born was pinning him to the ground.

“You wanted my attention, then?” Louis wondered aloud, voice low and silky and terrifying. Harry could feel his tail knock from against one of Harry’s knees to the other, tense and annoyed.

A little, unsure sound rose from the back of Harry’s throat, and Louis flashed his canines at him.  

“Needy, Harry. So needy,” Louis said, voice laced with disapproval that burned in Harry’s stomach. Harry almost didn’t notice the way Louis’ palms were dragging down his arms to reach his wrists. But when the feline-born suddenly had them tightly pinned to the floor above Harry’s head, it was pretty hard to miss. It was also quite hard not to fidget. There were also some other things that were quite hard but Harry wasn’t ready to acknowledge that. He felt like his blush was melting his skin off as it was, no need to add to it.

“Fine,” Louis said, “I’ll give you some attention, _love_. Let’s see how you like it.”

*

Harry wasn’t proud of how quickly Louis had been able to have him sobbing and gasping against the living room rug.

Like, honestly? If Louis was accusing him of manipulation, then what was that? There was no way in hell, had Harry been in his right mind, unmanipulated, that he would have done any of _that_. It was basically a public space, the living room. And Harry had just spent the last hour arse up and face down in the middle of it, coming all over the rug they had picked together for Louis’ flat to make it cozier.

Harry had to say he had _not_ seen his little game turning in to this. Whatever this was?

Louis was licking his way up from Harry’s abdomen towards his ribs and under his arm, which was still dutifully held up because Louis had decided that Harry wasn’t allowed to touch. Can you believe that? What a horrible being, denying that.

Louis’ tongue was rough and prickly, causing Harry’s skin to pebble with bumps when the feline-born reached his armpit. Which, gross, but also kinda…

“Lou...” Harry hiccuped weakly. Because, right, his voice was still doing that. Interesting.

Before Harry was able to continue with his sentence there suddenly was an insistent heel of a palm pressing in between Harry’s thighs. Yeah, no.

“No, Louis,” Harry almost slurred, squirming at the oversensitivity that had his toes curling and back trying to arch from where it was pressed against the rug with Louis’ weight. “No more, ‘m sore. No no no, please, Lou. I’m sorry. ”

Louis lifted his head for long enough to meet Harry’s wetted eyes, brows up in teasing amusement.

“I’m just giving you the attention you so _desperately_ wanted,” Louis purred sweetly, _meanly_. He did, however, move his hand, because even though he was mean and cruel and the worst, he was also lovely and caring, and would never actually make Harry do something he couldn’t handle.  

Harry whined at the loss of the touch, even though he had just been begging for Louis to move his hand. To be honest, Harry probably could have gone again... But then again, Harry was also clearly crazy, so what did he know?     

Louis rolled his eyes, amused curve on his mouth as he returned on his task of scenting slash cleaning Harry’s belly and chest.

Harry’s limbs were trembly and all strength had escaped them. That was the only reason why Harry hadn’t tackled Louis right back and made a run for it before he had been-- had been _defiled!_ Such blasphemy! That’s what this was.

Louis chuckled against Harry’s collarbones, pressing a soft kiss there before lifting his head enough to deliver another one on Harry’s lips.

“I think I broke you,” Louis muttered gleefully, soft flush high on his cheekbones as he fondly looked down at Harry. “I’ve never heard you said the word blasphemy before. Also, you started it.”

“Did not,” Harry rasped out, blinking to rid a stubborn teardrop from his eyelashes. Louis lifted a hand to get it for him. Good boyfriend. A manipulative, mind trickster one, but good nonetheless.

“I didn’t break you, or you didn’t start it?” Louis grinned, eyes crinkling from the corners from the strength of it.

“No,” Harry answered stubbornly, causing Louis to laugh out loud. Harry could feel his tail curling around his bare thigh, soft and warm against his over-sensitive skin. Louis’ ears were sex-lazy too, kind of drooping to the side, none of the previous tension left in the lines of his body.

“Alright,” Louis said, shaking his head with playful warmth in his eyes. He sat up, thighs on each side of Harry’s ribcage, and then reached to run his fingertips over the insides of Harry’s raised wrists. “Come on, you can bring your arms down.”

“Can’t,” Harry sighed, blinking sadly up at the feline-born. Louis paused to meet Harry’s eyes, probably to check if Harry was still in that weird-ass mindset where he actually _would not move_ because Louis had _told_ _him not to._ He then clearly decided that, yes, Harry was just being whiny, or something, because the next thing Harry felt was Louis’ lethal fingertips on the skin of his underarms.

Harry’s arms had never moved so fast, probably.

“So mean,” Harry complained, trying to curl up and away. Maybe hide inside the rug for the rest of his life? It was shaggy enough to accommodate him. It was an appealing plan, but then Harry remembered that there was come all over it and suddenly he didn’t want to live there anymore.

“Well, consider us even,” Louis smirked, soothingly smoothing his palms down over the patch of Harry’s skin he had just abused. “I still can’t believe how cheeky you’ve been. Here I was believing all that innocent front; distracted by the curls, betrayed by the bambi-eyes...”

Louis was going for the dramatics and Harry couldn’t help but grin up at him, face still flushed and sweat drying on his temples.

“Oi!” Louis exclaimed with a laugh when he noticed Harry’s expression, “Are you actually being smug? Is that smile, on your actual face, a smug one? Is that what I’m seeing?”

“You bit Niall’s arm because he hugged me,” Harry blurted out, helplessly, and then giggled like some sort of naughty child who’d just got caught doing something extremely forbidden.

Louis growled, vertical pupils dancing before settling down to tight slits, “That was _months ago_ , Harold. How long have you been at this, exactly?”

“Um,” Harry said. “You didn’t let Zayn sit next to me for a week because you thought he was seducing me with his tail.”

“That’s it.” Louis bared his teeth, longer canines pressing against his lower lip. “You clearly didn’t get enough _attention_ just now if you still have the energy to mouth off.”

Harry’s heart, honestly, missed like five beats.

“No! I’m done, I got all the attention, all of it!” Harry quacked hastily, trying to squirm even though there was nowhere for him to go, “I’m shutting up, nothing to add. You win. You win! Please, Louis! Oh my g--!”

**Author's Note:**

> ???
> 
> shyshyserious.tumblr.com  
> sshyserious@gmail.com


End file.
